jumpinggroundfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucy Powell
|gender = Female |age = 9-10 |job = Langham Institute |religion = Unknown; likely Roman Catholic |status = Alive |tv = The Jumping Ground |debut = TJG: Rainforest Schmainforest |voice = Lindsey Warner (S6-S19) Kate Bristol (S20-present) |appearance = "The Serpent's Lair" |speaking = "Between Two Fires" }} Lucy Powell is a student at Langham Institute. Until replacing Douglas Alexander, who was killed near the climax of Season Eighteen, as a member of Mr. Brown's Class. She is one of the few notable female characters in the series, along with Zowie Hosker, Jenny Simon, Janet Frasier, Masami Yashida and Sussie. She has had different parents in four episodes now, which were most likely continuity errors. Background Lucy was initaly a background character, first appearing in "Rainforest Schmainforest". After having numerous speaking roles and even some major appearances, Lucy has been a member of the main class since "Expert or Liar", replacing Douglas Alexander, following his tragic death in the previous episode, "Heroes, Part 2". As most of the residents in Pencaster are Roman Catholic, it can be assumed that she is most likely the same religion. Personality Relationships Family Allies *'Rob Broflovski' *'Toad Sanderson' *'Clyde's Gang' Appearances Television Series The Jumping Ground * "Toad Stands By" - Seen on the playground. * "Around the Whirlpool" - Partners with Douglas. * "Chain Reaction" - Lucy can be seen attending Henry Bauer's inauguration speech. * "Between Two Fires" - First speaking role; Lucy asks Mr. Brown if manatees are endangered when the class is asked to dissect them. * "Fowl Play" - Lucy is seen holding a placard promoting the favourite creature contest in which Mr. Brown announces to the class. * "Off the Grid" - Joins Mr. Mandelson, Puff, Clyde and Tobias on board the Sonic Streaker in a mission to rescue Lance from P6G-452. * "With Apologies to Jesse Jackson" - Can be seen in the far left of the gymnasium. * "Flesh and Blood" - Seen in hallways; background only. * "Brown Baggin' It" - Seen in the cafeteria. * "Counterstrike" - Seen in the control room. * "Fear Factor Phony" - Seen providing assistance for Paul Callaghan aboard the SkyLab. * "Lockdown" - Seen in hallways; background only. * "Fishsticks" - Seen eating in the cafeteria. * "Dances with Smurfs" - Seen in hallways; background only. * "Sexual Healing" - Seen monitoring the M.A.L.P. * "You Have 0 Friends" - Seen at Rob's party. * "Can You Spare A Dime?" - Stays at Rob's House, along with Toad, following Rob's brief resignation from Stamford Gate. * "It's Good to Be King" - Seen in the background in the school hallways. * "The Fourth Horseman, Part 1"- Seen in the background in the school hallways. * "Rich Preachers" - Seen as a member of Clyde's Gang. * "Expert or Liar" - Lucy is moved over to SG-1 in an attempt to balance the teams following Douglas's death. * "Doped and Broke" - Seen in the background of Mr. Brown's class. * "The Toad Sanderson Diaries" - Seen in Clyde's Gang. * "Hostages" - Seen in the background of Mr. Brown's class. * "No Nuke, No Problem" - Votes in favour of the Trident nuclear deterrent. * "Outrageous Fortunes" - Lucy asks Mr. Brown if hoarding money counts towards contracting Dragon sickness. * "Substitute Says" - Seen in the hallways. * "Tape Tropes" - She, along with the class, are forced to study a secret recording of a performance-enhancing drug deal. * "Toad Gets Spooked" - Toad desperately asks Lucy to have him stay at his house, but she says that she can't keep homeless people in her house. * "The Hot Shot" - Seen in the background of Mr. Brown's classroom. Video Games *The Jumping Ground Game 2 (NPC) *The Jumping Ground Game III (NPC) Category:Characters Category:Characters from The Jumping Ground Category:Minor characters from The Jumping Ground Category:Female characters Category:School children Category:Townsfolk Category:Female 4th Graders Category:4th graders Category:Tau'ri